narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kenta Kanata
Kenta Kanata is a Chūnin level shinobi from Takigakure. Living modestly and leading his life at a leisurely pace, Kenta's only belief is that one should do only what is necessary for the so called betterment of the village, instead of chasing 'fruitless ambitions of power'. His straightforward mentality and clear loyalty to Takigakure have made him a favourite among the higher ups—who also value his talent to get any job, basic or downright dirty, done without any complications. However upon being exposed to a shocking revelation to what Takigakure actually truly is, Kenta has now turned into a sleeper agent working with an organisation of freedom fighters known as the Viper's Nest, to rid his home village of its' power insane top brass and potentially prevent a next Great War. Background Early Life Kenta was born in the village of Takigakure as the firstborn son of a young couple, both of which were talented shinobi serving their village. However, in an unexpected twist of events, Kenta's mother suddenly defected from the village when he was just a toddler of 2; killing a senior Jōnin of the village before managing to make her escape—all with seemingly no explanation. Thus the young Kenta and his little brother were raised singlehandedly by their father, with the dubious distinction of being family members of a traitor. Kenta grew up never understanding the reasons behind his mother's betrayal, and he began to convince himself that he didn't care; harbouring immense resentment toward his mother: not for defecting, but for leaving him. However, Kenta sought to prove his loyalty towards his village, and shake off that black mark his mother had unfairly left upon him, and his efforts would officially begin. Despite declaring his intention to join the Ninja Academy when he was 6, the odds were not in Kenta's favour as his father picked up an old habit again—alcoholism. Kenta was forced to stay home most of the time to watch over his 4 year old brother, as their father carelessly spent time either at the bar, or knocked out in bed when he wasn't on a mission. The young boy was forced to wait until the time his brother would be able to care for himself, and so he did, patiently. Thus, the years passed and Kenta enrolled into the Takigakure Ninja Academy—one which was well recognised for producing excellent shinobi, as their village made up for the lack of military quantity with impressive quality. The trials and lessons were tough for the son of a traitor; as if the gruelling curriculum wasn't enough, Kenta had to deal with the spite and scorn of his peers, who judged him for something he had no control over. For a youngster who was far from being a prodigy, Kenta made his way through the Academy slowly, but surely. Kenta followed his life's principle and only did what was necessary to ensure he ascended to the rank of Genin. He trained, he studied, he sharpened his mind. Kenta never looked up to his prodigious peers for inspiration—he saw no need to, as he focused completely on a different way of doing things. It didn't take long for his instructors to see his own potential, too. The youngster was visibly skilled with the bare fundamentals of shinobi combat—misdirection, stealth and sheer cunning. He simply didn't need powerful abilities, he was already a formidable weapon on his own. Kenta was eventually promoted to the rank of Genin, and assigned to a three man squad; a customary practice. Hence, Kenta's four year tenure as a Genin began, assigned under one of the stricter taskmasters Takigakure had to offer. Together with his two teammates, Kenta carried out the most basic ninja jobs one could imagine throughout his first year, a boring period of time which seemed to be less ninja work and more towards odd jobs, while building understanding between the young trio. By his second year, the squad had begun taking on minor C-rank missions and eventually on his fourth year as a Genin, Kenta's squad also had two B-ranked missions under their belts. This long period of Geninhood ensured that this particular squad possessed a rather wide wealth of experience; having already participated in serious fights against Chūnin and even Jōnin level opponents, garnering praise with their victories and precious knowledge from their defeats. It was eventually time for Kenta to take the next step in his service to the village; the Chūnin Exams, after he and his squad had finally earned the trust of their mentor. Chūnin Exams Taking part in the Chūnin Exams held at Kusagakure, Kenta's first obstacle was a rather straightforward written test, in which almost all the contestants managed to pass. It became obvious to the other contestants that this was indeed designed to be easy, as this exam was going to fully focus on the second stage to weed out the participants—a gruelling week long stay in the giant jungles of the Land of Grass, a daunting environment which the remaining thirty five teams would be pit against each other; nipping at each other's scrolls to progress. The terrain of the jungles proved to be terrible to say at best. Kenta and his team slogged on, tough and steely due to the training they received, but many other teams were not as experienced, agewise or maturity wise. Pacts were formed and several groups began teaming up to cut the younger participating teams out of the competition, while Kenta and his squad watched on apathetically, intent on finishing without alliances. The jungles catered to Kenta's skill with stealth; his teammates spotted the scroll carriers of several teams—Kenta went in to retrieve them. Their methods were quick and clean, involving no necessary combat, laying hidden and stealing their target. Kenta and his squad tended to stay away from enemies as they navigated their way through the scream filled jungle, searching for the exit. Upon reaching the exit, they were confronted by a team from Kumogakure who had decided to lie in wait near the exit and steal another team's two scrolls to progress. Having generally avoided bloodshed 'til now, Kenta had no problems with showing it at this moment. A team was seeking to impede his progress, delay his dreams. He didn't take kindly to that. As the six contestants clashed, the Kumo team had the overall advantage—they were smart, they possessed fancy attacks, and they were fast. But they had not the grit that Kenta possessed. Kenta allowed the right attacks to hit him, as these attacks opened up holes in his enemies defences which he and his team graciously exploited mercilessly. Rigging his Water Clone with several explosive tags, Kenta made use of the opposing team's quick fatigue, badly burning all three with heated water and ending their challenge after detonating the rigged technique. For all their power, they couldn't endure as much as the Takigakure trio. Their training had been all about the muscle, not the spirit. Thus, Kenta and his squad made it to the knockout stages—the one on one duels. For the one on one duels, the benefit of teamwork wasn't on Kenta's side any longer. He was forced to slog hard against his very first opponent, a Fire Release user from the Leaf, despite having the natural elemental advantage. Despite eventually managing to win, Kenta sustained burns to his left leg—but was determined to carry on, desperate to become a Chūnin as he could no longer afford any more delays. Thus, the then teenager staged the most brilliant play in his life, making a meal out of his injury to make it seem even worse than it was, to goad opponents into underestimating him. This trick helped him win his second matchup rather easily, taking his opponent out rather dirtily after being allowed the briefest glimmer of a chance. Having had this 'advantage' of injury being blown, Kenta's injury revealed itself to be the true impediment it was, as he faced the front runner of the exams himself—a hotshot genin from Iwagakure who was on his second try at the exam, a year older than Kenta. Capitalising on Kenta's wound, the Iwa-nin moved swiftly to eliminate him quickly, forcing Kenta to take hit after hit and maintain a defensive posture to somehow stay in the battle. Kenta fought back whenever he could, but his speed had been greatly reduced, and as such he could only strike from close range during a counter attack; which also opened him up even further. However, Kenta finally spotted the opening he needed and landed a crucial attack with his Fūma Shuriken, slashing the ankle of his opponent and dragging the tie into a clumsy but heated brawl. Both contestants were eventually inseparable in terms of tactics, and the match ended in a stalemate—Kenta wrapping his opponent's neck with his own chains while having his own neck choked by the Iwa-boy's leg lock. Despite being too injured to carry on, both boys were promoted to Chūnin nevertheless and spent the next day in opposing beds at the infirmary. The tournament was eventually won by a Genin from Konohagakure, a teammate of the boy Kenta won against in the first round. The Servant of the Waterfall As a Chūnin, Kenta continued to improve on his abilities, growing into a further respectable warrior, and one whom young Genin could look up to for inspiration. As a Chūnin, Kenta now had the platform he needed to prove his worth to the Waterfall, and make up for the rotting honour his mother had gifted onto him. Kenta obsessively took up missions and ensured he cleared them, performing to the standard the Waterfall required, or even beyond. If the Waterfall wanted something done, Kenta was the man they'd ask for. From high risk, to lower-than-shinobi duties, Kenta did what was required and never complained. The higher ups liked this in him, a soldier who never asked questions, a soldier who could perform his duty to the best possible level. Kenta's skill saw him take B-ranked missions with surprising frequency, and his tantō became the last sight of many beings that threatened the safety and tranquility of Takigakure. Slowly but surely, Kenta turned into the model Chūnin of a village that was a manufacturing mill of excellent young ninja, a poster boy of loyalty personified. Soon the days of his treacherous mother were forgotten, the Kanata family's sole representative was the now 20 year old Kenta. The deep secret that not even his father or brother, or even he knew was that this loyalty was not genuine from the depths of his heart, it was just there to prove that he wasn't his mother, to prove that he was not the same as a woman who had just left him to be subject of scorn, whose lack of thought doomed his whole family. His loyalty was the result of hatred towards the woman. But even the now christened 'Servant of the Waterfall' would be thrust into grave combat with his own demons, demons he couldn't keep locked in the closet that was his heart. One fine day, the enemy broke into Takigakure itself before fleeing with stolen information, and the Servant of the Waterfall, now planning to sign up for his Jōnin Exams, was part of the team sent to hunt them down, kill them and retake these stolen scrolls. The criminals were fast, but the Waterfall's retrieval squad caught up with them. To his horror Kenta realised that they were dealing with the Viper's Nest, a group of savage missing-nin who specialised in information theft and assasination, whose fearsome skill saw even ANBU level opponents fear them. Ignorance was bliss among Kenta's squad, and despite his pleas, his Jōnin supervisor would not listen. Upon entering the jungles, the seven man squad were cut down to just two; victim of a preplanned trap executed from the high trees, where a hail of arrows and projectiles met the taskforce when they scaled the trees, raining blood upon the lush forest floors. Kenta and the Jōnin survived this incident, albeit not for long. The apparent leader of the criminals himself leaped down onto the two, and despite Kenta's own skill, he was swatted aside by the man's superior reflexes in moments. The Jōnin fought, but Kenta could have done a better job. The criminal leader wove wizardry with his twin Sai, taking an eye, piercing a trachea and completing a horizontal slash from forehead to chest, before the Jōnin could even angle his kunai to block; before Kenta could even draw a breath. As the Jōnin's mutilated body dropped in front of Kenta, only the spreading pool of sticky, red liquid brought him out of the magical trance the criminal's swordplay had rendered him in. As the other criminals perched upon the surrounding trees, their leader approached Kenta. As his thick fur coat parted, Kenta noticed the slender physique of a woman, and as her mask came off, Kenta's eyes bulged at the sight of the woman's true face. His mother. In a split second, Kenta allowed his rage to take over, springing at her with the ferocity of a lion, his tantō aimed for the middle of her cold eyes, to pierce through flesh—but her skill was beyond his own, easily stepping aside, snapping his wrist and then tripping him, planting her foot into the nape of his neck. As Kenta hurled curses and swore, she bent over. Kenta expected the knife to slide through his head. But it never did. She whispered to him to be still and again surprisingly, he did. A thousand different thoughts raced through his head as his mother's hands stroked his head, her touch convincing him to let her speak. A touch that conveyed something he hadn't felt since he was a toddler of two. A mother's love. She hit the point straightaway—informing the young man that he was serving a gang of traitors, whom had turned Takigakure into a place of great evil and strife, beneath the seemingly peaceful exterior. Kenta spat at his mother, accusing her of trying to twist his mind, but the woman went on unfazed by her son's foul tongue. She revealed that ever since the time of Fū, a Jinchūriki, the village had been conducting cruel experiments on children by attempting to infuse the chakra of Takigakure's tailed beasts into them, while also subjecting them to cruel indoctrination. To create a perfect Pseudo-Jinchūriki army and finally propel Takigakure into the big stage. Though shocked that such immoral events could be condoned by the leadership, Kenta continued his defiance, accusing his mother of slander. The woman summoned her subordinate, who instantly placed his hands on Kenta's temples, linking him to a trove of memories which served as proof to these events revealing that his mother had also been involved in the procedures as a lead scientist due to her expertise in genetic modification. Kenta watched these memories in horror, as little babies and toddlers were tortured with the powerful chakra of the tailed beasts, as well as being injected with various serums to increase their compatibility factors, while also being subjected to various surgeries to boost their natural abilities. Many kept dying, and the process was repeated endlessly, until Kenta's mother decided to take the ultimate risk—to offer her unborn child as an experimental tool itself, as it was revealed that she was compatible with the tailed beast's chakra. However, she began to grow fond of the unborn baby, her maternal instincts kicking in as she named the still unborn child 'Kenta'. Thus on the day of Kenta's birth, she refused to hand him over, furiously declaring that she would not experiment on her own baby boy; much to the anger of the leadership and her fellow scientists. Kenta's mother knew that she had to play her cards right from now on, doubling her work rate and finally coming up with the winning formula; however she stumbled across a plan concocted by the higher ups to forcibly kidnap her children to be experimented upon, after killing her and her husband. This coupled with her guilt on experimenting on all those poor children spurred the woman into action. Thankfully, the shrewd woman had made prior plans over the past two years, and executed them flawlessly. She had gathered copies of the experimental records and left a direct message with the leadership: if her family were to be attacked or experimented upon, she would release the information to the Great Nations, and bring the leadership to its knees. However while attempting to flee, she was confronted by the head of the project and the duo engaged in vicious combat, with Kenta's mother proving victorious. Upon doing this, she fled without explanation, with the dubious distinction of being a murderous traitor, knowing that her family would be safe. And as such Kenta had grown up believing her to be an evil, hateful woman; when she was directly the opposite. Kenta knew that it was true, he didn't even bother being defiant. He allowed himself to stay in the embrace if his mother, his tears signalling his appreciation for everything his mother had sacrificed: but now, she had a task for him. The situation between her and Takigakure was a deadlock, and the experiments were still continuing. Soon Takigakure would have their perfect army, in a year or so, but Kenta's mother knew that this was an evil plan, with evil desires fuelling it. She implored Kenta to continue the fight she couldn't, and to save those children; and prevent another catastrophic war which Takigakure wouldn't mind starting—to stand atop the world powers. Having known of Kenta's feigned loyalty to cleanse his family name, she asks him to finally allow himself to follow his own heart and do right; to become a silent agent and end this programme, while maintaining the trust of the higher ups. She begged him to train in the shadows and grow strong, to save all those innocents. Kenta's grim determination kicked in. All his life he had chased a false goal to simply redeem his name and distance himself from his mother. But now, he wanted to be as close to this heroic woman as possible, he wanted to finally freely forge his own path. Kenta agreed, to his mother's and her team's pleasure. Dealing a mock injury to him to fake a scuffle, the team left Kenta, who returned to Takigakure; putting on an act that he was the only survivor, which nobody doubted the slightest bit due to his supposed credibility. He was only the Servant of the Waterfall on the outside, inside, he was the trump card of the Viper's Nest, there to end the tyranny going on in his home village. The Camouflaged Viper Appearance For a twenty year old man who's supposed to be in the prime of his youth, Kenta acts like an individual who could care less about his appearances, perhaps due to his strong priorities. He possesses a shaggy mane of jet black, unkempt and uncombed hair which is neck length which lies on top of a sharp face which he inherited from his gaunt father. Despite being considered to be a striking young man with smooth skin and good overall features, Kenta has a pair of dark, cold, hard eyes which give the impression that he prefers it when people know less about him. Kenta is almost always seen with a poker face, revealing little, if any at all; or a genuine scowl. Briefly during his two year tenure training, Kenta allowed his hair to grow beyond his shoulder blades, keeping a fantastic amount of hair which made him feel, in his own words, badass. He is almost always seen with a blue yukata when off duty, prowling around the village in his signature wooden sandals. Kenta does however possesses limited formal wear, while also wearing light coloured shorts and dark undershirts off and on as well. When on missions, Kenta dons a full black body suit, adorned with his Fūma Shuriken strapped to his back. He caries a black belt upon which he hangs his kunai upon, together with a few apparel like smoke bombs—for easy access. He also has a weapons pouch strapped to his right thigh, containing his other tools and devices, while a black balaclava completes his traditional shinobi outfit, the Takigakure forehead protector strapped across his neck. While usually unnoticed due to his habit of wearing less revealing clothing, Kenta is of decent build, with an average but muscled build; which complements his height perfectly. While dressed in his casual yukata, Kenta carries two Katana by his left side, ready to draw them with his right hand if the need were to arise. Personality Kenta is a rather complicated individual due to the various struggles he faced in his childhood. Throughout his teenage years and childhood, Kenta was a very confused individual deep inside, distraught as to why his mother had left him and also bestowed such a dubious title of being a Traitor's Son onto him, and this led to a very insecure disposition creeping in. This was also the driving factor which saw him obsessively want to clean his name by putting on a great act to portray extreme loyalty to Takigakure, despite not truly being so fanatical. His driving goal was the need to distance himself from his mother from any ways possible, and that was all there was to his childhood. The young man is also considerably aloof and introverted, maintaining distance from the other villagers and even his own teammates. Kenta saw everybody the same way; as people who had mocked him and looked down upon him as a child, and thus, he secretly wished to be rid of their attention even once they started singing his praises and looking up to him as a model Chūnin. However despite this, he hated none of them, just merely choosing the form of apathy to be the best option. This mysterious, somewhat bad boy image led to him being very popular among the women of the waterfall, who liked his shady personality and reserved nature and found these traits of his to be attractive. Despite preferring to keep away from fights, Kenta is rather merciless when battle actually calls, choosing the quickest ways to end battles, never hesitating to drive his blade through the enemy. If they threaten him, he eliminates them. The young man believes that if his blade is drawn, he must strike; and he lives strongly by this principle. Kenta's lack of hesitation and cold calmness when looking for the killer blow is a rarity even among sane, experienced killers, as he maintains his sanity together with demonstrating a vicious, methodical swiftness. All this being said, Kenta is one to always try to work his way around trouble instead of directly confronting it; which proves that he's a pacifist until forced to play his hand. Coming off as apathetic and coldly logical, at his core Kenta is a man of admirable ideals. After witnessing how truly atrocious the plans of Takigakure were, Kenta followed his mother's footsteps and began to work against his own village to prevent a next war; despite the great risks involved. Kenta has demonstrated that he prioritises the presence of peace as a whole, and will gladly trade his village's military strength and standing for the promise of serenity. Abilities As a Chūnin ranked shinobi, it is needless to say that Kenta possesses a set of skills to be proud off; especially to be regarded fairly throughout Takigakure—a land noted for producing sterling combatants. Indeed his prowess is respectable to the point where he had been known to hold of a Jōnin level opponent for a brief period of time, and also carry out combat against two Chūnin level enemies without injury. The village also respects his abilities enough to entrust him with squad orientated combat missions, where assassinations have also been involved. Kenta maintains a fairly modest skillset, sharpening only what he deems to be necessary for effective service; deeming too much versatility to be an unnecessary effort. Kenta mainly practices Ninjutsu and maintains great skill with Taijutsu as well, with notable and praiseworthy emphasis on Bukijutsu. After training under the ancient Hougou however, Kenta's skills have grown immensely, turning him into a truly formidable enemy and a priceless ally—a two year period which has seen him turn into a Bukijutsu master and greatly skilled Ninjutsu genius. Ninjutsu As a practitioner of the original shinobi arts, Kenta prefers to work on the skills which would help render him invisible, choosing not to greatly expand on his Water Release or to foray into Fūinjutsu and such. Gathering together his basic academy techniques, Kenta has made sure that his grip on the basics are as strong as possible—he genuinely understood that many battles could be won with the mere fundamentals, provided one took the opportunities and knew when to retreat when out of his league. The important thing to Kenta's preferred line of work (sabotage, infiltration, theft and subterfuge) lay within his abilities to blend with the shadows and strike from the shadows, before disappearing completely. As such, he has employed diversionary tactics such as the Body Replacement Technique with admirable skill many times, drawing as many attacks as he could before substituting himself with a log having successfully drawn the enemy's attention away from a point of escape or interest. Kenta can also utilise the Body Flicker Technique when necessary, disappearing silently from any location without much of a trace, or launching a surprisingly quick attack in a fleeting instant. Though he wasn't capable of using it commonly to transform himself into a speed demon, his simple executions of the technique were nevertheless effective when called upon to strike or survive. Aside from this, Kenta is seen using the Clone Technique off and on to confuse those with doubtable perception, able to trick his enemies into chasing the false double, or distracting them to give himself a shock advantage. Kenta also displays the ability to utilise the Summoning Technique, being able to summon Ninken to aid him in combat, or such. These summons fulfil various purposes, but Kenta is mainly seen summoning two giant mastiff like beasts to aid his offensive barrages. These canines are deceivingly quick and powerful, with jaws that clamp onto their enemies like the jaws of death himself. His use of Ninken in combat has also gained him the moniker of Hellhound of the Waterfall. Together with his packs of ninken, Kenta is also a very adept individual when it comes to tracking anything and anyone; able to chase down fleeing enemies with alarming speed, completely disregarding distance—making him a truly cherished presence in raids or infiltration missions. Water Release Kenta possesses a natural affinity to the Water Release—an element which defines his natural gentle, free flowing, forceful grace; which easily can transform into an unshackled tempest when the situation called for it. While not usually relying on his Nature Transformation, he still is rather skilled at it. He has been seen mainly employing the Water Clone Technique when utilising this element, for offensive, defensive and strategic purposes. Just like any other successful clone technique, this technique is merely an extension of its user's will, limited only by their wishes, which Kenta has demonstrated countless times. Aside from blindly attacking an enemy, or intercepting an attack, or laying the foundation for a collaborative attack, Kenta also is fond of booby trapping his clones; or utilising them to lead his enemies into traps. He also can utilise the Water Release: Wild Water Wave, a basic offensive ninjutsu which involves blasting a jet of pressurised water from the lips towards any target, with rather good aim and power. Kenta is capable of generating enough power to blast lone opponents many metres backwards with a well aimed strike, or even knock weapons from the hands of his opponents on a good, lucky day. Despite the sheer simplicity of the technique, Kenta can also cause a certain degree of harm with it, having shattered ribs with a direct hit once before; as the strength of the technique depends directly on how much chakra one is putting behind it. Another useful technique Kenta has picked up and polished to commendable perfection is his Water Release: Black Rain Technique, whereupon he can manipulate the moisture around him to turn into a flammable, oil like substance which is actually made up of this nature transformation. The enemy usually only has enough time to watch in confusion as a black substance falls upon them like raindrops, before realising in horror that they'd met their match, as his explosive tag lit them up, saving them the need for a funeral pyre. Kent also possesses an ability passed down within generations of shinobi from the Waterfall, the Takigakure Style: Watercutting Sword, which a loses him to craft a sturdy blade from sharpened currents of water, which functions as a blade strong enough to effortlessly slice through human flesh. This blade can also be used in actual Kenjutsu, to clash with actual steel blades. Taijutsu While basic hand to hand combat is something all shinobi have at least some knowledge in, Kenta's skill extends beyond mere basics. He is a talented martial artist, highly trained in the ancient fighting style of Karate—a famous martial art with indigenous origins, where skilful unarmed combat is heavily emphasised upon. He is noteworthily very difficult to best barehanded, a fairly quick hitter with almost impeccable balance. He was able to disarm even an ANBU ranked shinobi from Konohagakure despite being obviously less skilled than the former, proof that he was no pushover in martial arts. Though rather rudimentary, Kenta sees no need to focus on learning flashy kicks or acrobatics; preferring to keep to simple kicks and punches which have been improved upon by years of practice. While not possessing natural, superhuman reflexes or incredible reaction times, Kenta has trained on his reflexes to keep them sharp, to the point his movement and skill with dodging can be related to experienced boxers. Light footed and graceful, Kenta knows just when to switch off his free flowing fighting style and put enough sudden explosive force behind his attacks to break the right bone, or shatter an opponent's balance. Having practiced his martial arts for so long, Kenta is also quite agile and dexterous, despite his more energy conserving style. He can use nearby structures in the environment to his advantage in fights, such as using walls as literal stepping stones to help suddenly alter his momentum for a surprise windmill kick, or grab onto a set of crates to set himself up for a well executed horse kick. Kenta's frequent moving around in combat facilitates this love for utilisation of the environment, as he's always aiming to bring enemies closer to him in areas where he can force them to a corner. Kenta also possesses the strength necessary to excel in Taijutsu, with a muscular, medium sized build which still affords him mobility but packs a rather explosive punc; he has proven to be strong enough to lift an enemy taller and much heavier than him over his shoulders, before smashing him onto the ground with a toss. His physical strength has also seen him be able to dominate blade locks consistently, able to press his enemies back with sheer brute force before smashing through their defences. Bukijutsu Bukijutsu is one of Kenta's fortes, the Chūnin is an expert at choosing and utilising his weapons, despite his youth and rank. Proof of his extreme confidence in his tools would be the fact that he engages in combat with a Fūma Shuriken as his melee weapon of choice. An unorthodox and somewhat personal trait, Kenta's spinning Fūma Shuriken has been shown to be an effective weapon even against Kenjutsu practitioners, it's four blades rotating viciously almost as one, an extension of its user. While this style comes with its disadvantages, Kenta's creativity ensures that he can compensate for these drawbacks, slashing and twirling the giant shuriken with blinding malevolence which has seen him take off limbs with surprising ease. The overgrown weapon can also be detached easily with the help of wire trunks, turning the flow of his attacks to a completely different direction at the briefest moment, to suddenly incapacitate any unsuspecting enemy. Kenta also wields normal shuriken very well, able to hit moving targets with expectable and consistent accuracy; or easily deflect the projectiles of others with his kunai. Kenta's usage of Wire Strings are also well documented, setting up disguised traps with explosive tags or deliberate impediments to ruin an opponent's day. Other Skills Aside from this roster of talents, he shows the ability to wield a blade rather well; a truly underrated swordsman whose abilities have seen him last long against even rather celebrated swordsmen in the Waterfall. Kenta also has surprising theoretical knowledge on Fūinjutsu, able to even deduce how certain users of the art ply their craft in battle, and suitably counter. Kenta also possesses the capability to easily dispel most low level Genjutsu techniques, and even recognise how to avoid falling prey to higher ranked ones. Kenta also possesses a good mind which has held him in good stead in numerous tight spots. Observant and somewhat analytical, he is capable of identifying his foes weaknesses very quickly through mere observation—be it an error in their stance, or a gap in their swordplay; the young man has always sought openings he could exploit. Aside from that, Kenta has naturally tuned himself to be a cunning, wily fox, using well maintained misdirection and well put on acts to deliberately cause his opponents to underestimate him; before quickly turning the tide of the battle on its head before the said opponent could fathom that they had been duped. Kenta knew that the key to beating stronger opponents was to simply convince them never to go all out, before exploiting their overconfidence. Stats Trivia *The name Kenta means 'health', while Kanata means 'distance'. *Kenta has been created in order to participate in the Naruto Fanon Mizukage's Challenge.